The Queen of Hatred
Summary The Queen of Hatred, originally known as O-01-04 and Magical Girl, is a WAW class Abnormality. She was originally a heroic magical girl, fighting bad guys for the sake of peace. However, after having defeated the last villain, she fell into a deep existential crisis, as she thought the world did not need her anymore. As a result, she will enter a phase of depression should any evil fail to happen. If this keeps up, she will eventually turn into an evil form as a counterbalance to the lack of evil in the surroundings. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-B Name: O-01-04, Magical Girl, The Queen of Hatred Origin: Lobotomy Corporation Gender: Female Age: Unknown but likely decades if not hundreds of years old Classification: WAW Abnormality Powers and Abilities: |-|Magical Girl Form= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Healing (Can heal both mental and physical damage), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation, Transformation (Will transform into her evil form is she falls into despair), Flight, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out. Can directly attack the mind and eventually drive people to insanity), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporeal entities and abstracts), Resistance Negation (Can ignore resistance to physical and mental attacks), possibly Death Manipulation (The version of her weapon she gives as E.G.O. equipment can potentially use PALE attacks, which corresponds to death manipulation, but it is unknown if she can use it herself), Regeneration (Mid-High, possibly High. Can regenerate from being turned into ashes. Possibly comparable to WhiteNight), Resistance to Physical Attacks, Mind Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Resists RED, BLACK and PALE attacks, which corresponds to physical attacks, combinations of physical and mental attacks and death attacks, respectively. Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities), Resistance to Resistance Negation (Reduces damage taken from BLACK damage, which ignores usual resistances to physical and mental attacks), Energy Manipulation (Can produce Enkephalin), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power) |-|Evil Form= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Absorption (Can absorb health from enemies), Healing (Can heal itself), Teleportation, Light Manipulation, Transformation (Will transform back into her regular form after being defeated), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out. Can directly attack the mind and eventually drive people to insanity), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporeal entities and abstracts), Resistance Negation (Can ignore resistance to physical and mental attacks), Regeneration (Mid-High, possibly High. Can regenerate from being turned into ashes. Possibly comparable to WhiteNight), Resistance to Physical Attacks, Mind Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Resists RED, BLACK and PALE attacks, which corresponds to physical attacks, combinations of physical and mental attacks and death attacks, respectively. Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities), Resistance to Resistance Negation (Reduces damage taken from BLACK damage, which ignores usual resistances to physical and mental attacks), Energy Manipulation (Can produce Enkephalin), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power) Attack Potency: City Block level (Stronger than abnormalities like Meat Lantern and comparable to Food Chain. Can even face ALEPH class enemies) | City Block level (Comparable to her previous form) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Superior to Meat Lantern) | High Hypersonic+ (Comparable to her previous form) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City Block level | City Block level Stamina: Unknown Range: At least a dozen meters, Tens of meters with Arcana Blade Standard Equipment: Her magic wand, can produce E.G.O. equipment Intelligence: At least Average, although mentally ill | Unknown Weaknesses: Mentally unstable and prone to breakdowns. Vulnerable to mental damage. Arcana Blade leaves her vulnerable for a few seconds after use. | Vulnerable to mental damage. Arcana Blade leaves her vulnerable for a few seconds after use. Notable Attacks/Techniques: EGOWeaponIntheNameofLoveandHate.png|E.G.O. Weapon In the Name of Love and Hate E.G.O._Suit_In_the_Name_of_Love_and_Hate.png|E.G.O. Suit In the Name of Love and Hate EGOGiftIntheNameofLoveandHate.png|E.G.O. Gift In the Name of Love and Hate *'EGO Weapon - In the Name of Love and Hate:' Due to the nature of abnormalities, employees can gain a weapon or suit based on them that emulates a portion of their abilities. In the Name of Love and Hate deals all RED, WHITE, BLACK and PALE damage. But it should be noted that she herself never show the ability to deals RED, WHITE and PALE type damage. *'RED Damage:' Can deal "Red" damage, which accounts for any sort of physical damage. *'WHITE Damage:' Can deal "White" damage, meaning that they will harm the person's mental health instead of their physical body. When their mental health gets low enough, opponents will go insane, either committing suicide, fleeing, or lashing out at everything around them. *'BLACK Damage:' Can deal "Black" damage, meaning they will both damage the person physically and mentally at the same time. When their mental health gets low enough, opponents will go insane, either committing suicide, fleeing, or lashing out at everything around them. This type of attack also ignores resistances to physical and mental damage, requiring specific resistance to BLACK damage. *'PALE Damage:' She can use "Pale" damage, which is a kind of damage that embodies death itself. It ignores defenses and health, damaging any being by a set percentage. TheQueenOfHatredPassiveBreachingLaser1.png|Arcana Blade TheQueenOfHatredPassiveBreachingLaser31.png|Full Power TheQueenOfHatredBreachingLaser1.png|Evil Form Arcana Blade TheQueenOfHatredBreachingLaser3.png|Full Power *'Arcana Blade:' Her strongest attack. After charging up, she will release a large beam in front of her, which goes through walls. It will slow down and deal BLACK damage to any beings caught inside it. It will increase in power and strength during its duration. After the attack is over, she will have to recharge and thus will be left vulnerable. When her evil form uses it, it will also drain the health of the targets and heal. Key: Magical Girl Form | Evil Form Gallery TheQueenOfHatredCloseUp2.png TheQueenOfHatredBreachingAlternativeForm.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Snakes Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Light Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lobotomy Corporation Category:Tier 8